devilmaoufandomcom-20200215-history
Apocalymon
DIGIMON TAMERS: BATTLE OF ADVENTURERS Facing Omnimon, Apocalymon is defeated as he reformatted into Mephistomon while entering the real world. Omnimon knew Mephistomon wanted to destroy the world, because this was what Apocalymon wanted to do before he was destroyed and reformatted. DIGIMON WORLD DAWN & DUSK Apocalymon Apocalymon as he appears in Digimon World Dawn & Dusk. To obtain Apocalymon one must DNA digivolve Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon or Machinedramon and Piedmon, the component digimon must have reached at least level 71 and possess 444444 Dark exp points. ATTACKS Darkness Zone: Deletes his opponents and turns everything he touched into darkness. Reverse Digivolve: Captures the opponent in his claws and forces them to De-Digivolve. Total Annihilation (Big Bang ): Detonates his own body with enough force to wipe out an entire dimension. Copied Attacks: Copies the attacks and techniques of his enemies. River of Power: Transforms a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires his River of Power. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Friendship". Crimson Lightning: Transforms a claw into Myotismon's upper body, which attacks with his Crimson Lightning. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Love". Giga Cannon: Transforms a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacks with his Giga Cannon. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Justice". Death Claw: Transforms a claw into Devimon's arms, which attacks with his Touch of Evil. Virus Grenades: Fires Datamon's Virus Grenades from every opening. QUOTES “ SILENCE! WHO'S THE ONE TELLING THIS STORY ANYWAY, ME OR YOU? „ ~ Apocalymon “ FIRST I HAVE A QUESTION TO ASK. DO YOU BELIEVE THAT I AM WORTHY OF COEXISTING WITH YOU? „ ~ Apocalymon “ AS I SAT ALONE IN THE COLD, MISERABLE DARKNESS OF MY WORLD, I WATCHED ALL OF YOU ON THE OTHERSIDE LAUGHING AND HAVING FUN IN THE LIGHT, WELL, NOW IT'S MY TURN... TO SHINE!!! „ ~ Apocalymon “ I WILL RULE THE WORLD AND PLUNGE IT INTO DARKNESS, SO I DON'T HAVE TO BE ALONE ANYMORE IN MY MISERY. AHAHAHAHAHAH... WAIT A MINUTE! WHY AM I LAUGHING AT!? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DEPRESSED! „ ~ Apocalymon “ THAT WAS METALSEADRAMON WITH HIS CLASSIC RIVER OF POWER. NOW HERE'S MYOTISMON WITH HIS NUMBER ONE HIT, CRIMSON LIGHTNING! „ ~ Apocalymon “ I HOPE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON. ALWAYS SAVE YOUR RECEIPTS! THE WARRANTY WAS PROBABLY STILL GOOD ON THOSE THINGS! „ ~ Apocalymon after smashing all 8 tags containing the DigiDestined's crests. “ I'LL TAKE THESE CHILDREN AND USE THEIR FEAR TO MAKE THEM DIGITAL AND DISAPPEAR! „ ~ Apocalymon before deleting the DigiDestined and their partners. “ (Tai: Still think you're so tough?) HA HA HA. IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT? (Matt: You know you're beaten. Face it like a mon!) YOU THINK SO, HUH? HA HA HA. WELL, I MAY BE BEATEN, BUT I WON'T GO DOWN THAT EASILY. I'LL TAKE YOU AND BOTH WORLDS WITH ME. (Tai: What?) YOU STILL HAVEN'T SEEN MY ULTIMATE ATTACK. TOTAL ANNIHILATION! „ ~ Apocalymon’s last words before initiating his Total Annihilation attack. Category:Anime and Manga Devils Category:Male Devils Category:Evil Devils Category:Deceased Devils Category:Video Game Devils